


Victoria's Secret

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River drags the Doctor into a Victoria's Secrets shop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Secret

They had been taking a casual stroll through a future mall when River gave a yelp and dragged him into a shop.  
  
It was full of frilly clothes, leather goods, and handcuffs. Oh, well, that made sense, she probably needed more handcuffs. It was amazing how often an Ogron or Slitheen simply _refused_ to stay put without some coercion.  
  
He ruffled through the dresses as River investigated whatever had caught her eye. He held up a small lacy dress, it was silky and pink, had ribbons for straps and and a ruffle around the bottom.  
  
"Some little girl will love this," he said.  
  
"It's not for a little girl," River said.  
  
He looked back at the dress, looked up and down its short length. "It's made for a Shellobite?" he asked, naming the shortest-legged of the humanish races.  
  
River plucked the garment out of his hands. "It's made, for me," she said.  
  
He frowned. "You'll catch cold wearing that."  
  
She smiled and leaned closer. "You'll keep me warm," she said throatily.  
  
He scratched his nose. "Well, I suppose I could turn up the Tardis thermostat."  
  
She gave him a wry look, "You are not _that_ innocent, Sweetie."  
  
He smiled at her, his eyes old and deep, and infinitely tender. He traced his fingertips softly over her forehead, down the side of her face.  
  
"It's all in how you look at the world," he whispered.  
  
River stared at him, transfixed. She threw the teddy backward over the racks without even looking.  
  
He held out his hand. She took it. They walked out of the store hand in hand. Shoulders bumping.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
